Your Love is my Drug , Chad
by Sonny112
Summary: What happens when Chad hears Sonny singing in her dressing room ? Songfic ! CHANNY ! My first fanfiction !


This my first fanfiction ! hope you likey !

Disclaimer : I do not own SWAC or Ke$ha or Your Love is My Drug ...sadly ):

* * *

I finally worked up the courage to ask Sonny out on a date. I gotta admit, and I'm COMPLETELY nervous! What if she says No or she laughs right in front of my face? Or she wait a minute! Id CDC here! No girl can resist my charm and grace..maybe except Sonny.

I started walking to Chuckle City's Stage.(Stage 2 not that I remembered or anything) Faintly, I could hear something or someone singing. I walked towards Sonny and Tawni's room (Yes I know her name) and the music was getting louder and louder. Finally I was able to recognize the song. It was Your Love is my Drug by Keisha or Kesha, whatever her name was.

I was about to knock on the door when I realized it was slightly open. So I decided to peek my head inside to see what she was doing (Hopefully she wasn't changing. I wonder why I'm saying that as a bad thing? Psh. Chad Dylan Cooper might be Hollywood's Bad Boy but he is a gentlemen).

There, I saw Sonny is nothing but a gray long shirt that laid a few inches above her knees and long red plaid pants. Her hair was up in a pony tail with her bands sticking out. She looked kinda cute Stupid cute.

Then she took out a picture of..ME! When did she get a picture of me? Whatever. Then she went towards the radio and then she pressed play. Then she started singing..to the picture of me.

**_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep_**  
**_I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams_**

**_I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls_**  
**_I'm staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls_**

**_What you've got boy is hard to find_**  
**_Think about it all about it all the time_**

**_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_**  
**_I just cant get you off my mind_**

**_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_**  
**_Your love your love your love_**

When she was singing that line, No...Chorus No...verse. Whatever! She was actually..pointing to the photo of me. She was singing this song to Chad Dylan Cooper. She actually has a good voice too. I gonna keep listening to her sing for a while.

**_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_**  
**_Your love your love your love_**

**_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice_**  
**_But left to my own devices I'm addicted its a crisis!_**

**_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy_**  
**_My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead_**

**_What you've got boy is hard to find_**  
**_Think about it all about it all the time_**

**_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_**  
**_I just cant get you off my mind_**

**_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_**  
**_Your love your love your love_**

**_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_**  
**_Your love your love your love_**

**_I don't care what people say_**  
**_The rush is worth the price I pay_**

**_I get so high when you're with me_**  
**_But crash and crave you when you are away_**

**_So I got a question;_**  
**_Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?_**

**_Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?_**  
**_Is my love, your drug?_**  
**_(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?_**  
**_Is my love, your drug?_**

**_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_**  
**_Your love your love your love_**  
**_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_**  
**_Your love your love your love (x2)_**

**_Heyy heyyy soo your love, your love, your love, your love (whispered) is my drug_**  
**_I Like your Beard_**

I don't have a beard. I'm not like those hobos or whatever. I think its time to confront her.

"This is going to be good" I said to myself as I smirked.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I just sang that whole song for Chad Dylan Cooper. I have always loved Chad. His sparkling blue eyes, his smile that he makes, I love it all, but I know he doesn't feel the same way. That's when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You got a good voice, Munroe. You really know how to serenade to someone"

As soon as I heard that voice I imminently threw the picture of Chad, that I had on my counter, somewhere in the room.

"Uhhh..." I stuttered threw my words because I couldn't believe he was here. "How much of that did you hear, exactly?" I asked, praying that he didn't hear since the beginning.

"Since the beginning"

Of course he did

"Ohh...umm..." This was so awkward! I don't know what to say. I just looked down and waited for him to laugh at me. But I never can. I looked up slightly and realized he was just standing there...staring at me like I was his reflection or something.

I gave him a questioning look. "Why are you staring at me like that? I thought you would be laughing by now." I saw the expression on his face. He looked kinda hurt about what I said.  
"Why would I be laughing?" He said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Usually you would be laughing at me or making fun of me." I saw his face and he kinda looked guilty. I felt bad for bringing that up now. "Chad, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"No. I'm sorry Sonny." Did he just apologize? "I never really mean to hurt your feelings," he continued "Its just that...I don't know what to do!"

"What don't you know what to do?" (Wow that sounded confusing) I asked probably sounding really concerned.

"I don't wanna hide it anymore, Sonny" He whispered, almost enough so that I couldn't hear him.

"Don't wanna hide what? Please tell me Chad." I begged wanting to know so bad.

"You really wanna know, Sunshine?" He asked giving me a unsure but genuine smile, not one of those smirks or fake smiles.

"Yes! I really wanna know!" Just then I realized he just called me Sunshine. I can feel my cheeks turning a pinkish/redish color.

He just looked down.

"Why won't you tell me? Chad I really wanna kno-" Then I was cut off by a pair of lips on top of mine.

I was shocked at first, but as the kiss went on, I started to melt into it. I then kissed him back. His tongue slid into my mouth, begging for entrance. I soon granted his wish, letting his tongue twist and turn with mine.

Chad's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! I'm kissing the most beautiful girl on the planet...better yet...the Galaxy! And she is kissing me back! Her lips are so soft, so smooth, as if my own lips fit perfectly on hee own pink ones.

A few minutes into the kiss, I had to break apart for air. When I broke apart I saw the goofy smile she had on her face. I soon felt a blushed immerge from my cheeks and had that same goofy smile on my face too.

"So...I guess that's what you were talking about." She said and giggled at the same time.

"You guessed right, Sunshine." I said trying to flirt with her (Hey, I am Chad Dylan Cooper). We just stood there staring into each others eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were melting into mines.

"So, where does this leave us?" She asked still looking into my eyes. I always wanted Allison "Sonny" Munroe to be my girlfriend ever since I saw her in that fat suite on Feb. 8th 2009. This is my chance.

Just in case you're asking, yeah, I do keep track of important stuff...like Sonny.

"I don't know? How about I pick you up at 8 tonight and we will find out?" I asked knowing she couldn't resist that "sweet" talk I just gave her.

"Sure, Chad. Id love too!" She said with excitement in her voice.

I then got up and she got up too. As soon as she got up, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"What was the hug for?" I tried to say without making it sound rude.

"I always wanted to hug you like this," she said as she nuzzled into my arm, "You don't know how long I've been keeping this in."

"Oh, but I think I do" I said giggling at her and squeezed her harder.

"Too strong, Chad, to strong!" She said referring to my grip on her.

"Sorry, Sunshine." I smiled apologetically.

"It's Okay, Chaddy!" She said and then smiled forgivingly. "So, tonight at 8, right?"

"Yup, don't miss it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

We both smiled at each other and I laid one more kiss on her lips before I left to get ready

* * *

OMG ! Did you like it ? Please review & tell me !


End file.
